Dubious Contingencies
by instrument trio
Summary: So sometimes, birthdays aren't everything you wished for and more. It's bound to happen you know, that one sucky birthday. And when that dreaded day does come, it's hard to keep smiling. But there's always that one chance that something will go right. AU


A/N: Whoo! It's been a while. I'm sorry I haven't updated or posted anything lately. School has been killer. Right now, I should be doing homework. I'm gonna be dead tomorrow morning. But I feel guilty, and who knew, guilt is an amazing motivator! Hahah. Anyways, this is a severely delayed birthday fic for Naruto. And again, i'm sorry. It was actually typed up about a week after Naruto's birthday, but I never got to post it. Sorry. Um, hopefully I'll get back to my not often but more regular posting schedule. I've started typing up the next chapter of Just Wanna Make You Smile, so hopefully it'll be up somewhat soon. On a happier and more disturbing note, Naruto Shippuden has started on disney here in America. Odd, yes, i know, but hey, at least it's on. Well, enough chit chat. On to the fic!

~Ashi of Instrument Trio~

**Disclaimer**: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto, but _does_ own the plot

* * *

**::**

**:: Dubious Contingencies::**

**::**

**

* * *

**

"You'll get your tests back later this week. Be prepared to make corrections"

Naruto joined in half heartedly with the groans as he moodily handed his test back in. He had definitely failed this one. No amount of studying could ever help him pass this English course. It didn't really matter though. No one would be home to see the report card and complain.

"Tonight's homework is on the board. Please note that you must do _all_ of the reading. Don't skip the introduction and authors notes. I expect detailed notes, and thought provoking written responses. Expect a quiz sometime this week"

A new chorus of groans filled the room, though Naruto decided to forgo joining in for smacking his head on the desk. Could this day get any worse?

The bell finally rang, and Naruto hurriedly grabbed his stuff, making his way to the door. However, half way to his goal, some jokester decided it'd be fun to trip him. All Naruto's books went skidding over the floor, and Naruto felt his face burn as the class started laughing. As much as he wanted stand up and pound the idiot to kingdom come, Naruto didn't really need a detention today, so he swallowed his anger and put on that disgustingly fake smile that people were used to.

"Whoops. Wasn't watching where I was going, I guess"

"Feh. Good going dobe"

Naruto recognized the cocky voice immediately, and his gaze shot to the door where the almightiest jerk of them all was just _standing there_, smirking at him in the doorway, with his posse grouped behind him. Of course. Sasuke Uchiha. He _would_ be standing there when Naruto's face was formally introduced to the floor.

"Seriously. Real smooth. With coordination like that, it makes you wonder how he got into that advanced English class"

That voice stabbed at his heart. Sakura-chan. His former best friend and crush. But of course she'd be on the Uchiha's side instead of helping him with his books and yelling at the retard that tripped him. Of course.

Naruto was fed up. He didn't even bother with his usual retort or laughter. Instead, he silently grabbed his books and stalked out of the classroom. He heard the muttering of the students behind him, but for all he cared they could swan dive off the top of the roof.

* * *

Naruto's day didn't get any better from there. The guidance counselor somehow coerced him into helping her take her stuff into her car. All he got for that was the misfortune of being mistaken as a fire hydrant by a weird stray dog, and getting drenched as some senior drove past on his way back into the school. _Then_ he was handed a detention for next week by a teacher who thought he was trying to skip out on school. The man refused to listen to his protests about him helping the guidance counselor, and when the guidance counselor backed him up, the disgruntled teacher had added another week of detentions on for rude back talk. Brilliant.

On his way to lunch, the same senior who had drenched him in his car decided that his lunch money wasn't enough. Naruto ended up with a bruised back, and an old, nasty banana that had been sitting in his locker for days for lunch. And he was lucky. The nerd after him was shoved into his locker. Not the nerd's own locker, but _Naruto's_ locker. Naruto found him while he was searching for his nasty banana.

All of his classes for the day either handed out enough homework to make that pretty shy girl who was in his classes, Hinata, cry, handed out a pop quiz that caused even Sakura the Brain to pull out her hair, or announced a quiz for tomorrow that was guaranteed to drop their grades by a substantial amount of points. By the end of the day, even gym, which was supposed to be Naruto's favorite class was against him. They were assigned a two mile run on the outside courts. If that wasn't bad enough, it was _raining_, _cold, and miserable_ like it usually was in October, but worse because of an evil cold wind that blew _into_ his face during the whole run. He was definitely getting a cold after this class.

Naruto managed to survive through the school day, intact and mainly sane, but by the time he started his walk home from school, the light rain from gym class had turned into a downpour. Naruto would be getting hell for his drenched text books and notebooks _and_ he'd be cold, wet, tired, and miserable. The day was shaping up nicely. Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts in the best way possible. No he did not find a hundred dollar bill lying innocently on the ground, no, he did not suddenly find a winning lottery ticket lying on the street, and no, he was not suddenly informed that he had won a random prize sweepstakes. Instead, he was splashed by some dirty side street water as a black Mercedes-Benz sped past him. Naruto shrugged, refusing to get angry. He was already drenched. Now he was just a bit muddy. It was like a free spa trip….the hell? The car was backing up…

"Oi. Dobe. Get in"

Naruto stared as the passenger seat car window rolled down and Sasuke's arrogant face looked out at him. Sasuke's words hadn't even reached him. Naruto just stared at the car. He knew Sasuke was rich, but not _that_ rich…

"Are you going to stand out there all day? I know you're a masochist, but I didn't think that included enjoyment in getting sick"

Naruto blinked and snapped out of his daze as he gave Sasuke his cheesy grin and backed away from the car.

"Nah. I live pretty close to here. Thanks though"

"I'm not an idiot dobe. I've seen the school directory. You still have a twenty minute walk. Get in"

"That's not far" Naruto protested, "And anyways, I'll get your leather seats wet, and your car will smell like wet leather until you sell it"

"Don't make me get out there and drag you in by your hair. Sit. Now"

Naruto sighed as he glanced at Sasuke's flashing eyes before opening the passenger seat door and sliding in. After putting on his seat belt, he placed his overstuffed backpack in his lap, as if it was protecting him from some unidentifiable evil. Sasuke gave him the closest thing to an amused glance as Naruto had ever seen from the stoic jerk, before he shifted out of park and continued driving down the street.

"Why?"

"Hm?" Sasuke responded, barely listening as he focused on driving through the downpour.

"Why'd you pick me up?" Naruto asked quietly, after a few minutes as he stared out the door's window.

"Dunno. Probably just wondering"

"Huh?"

"After your Honors English face plant. You stopped smiling. Looked like you were…broken"

"Yeah, well I hope your day is never like that" Naruto replied faintly.

"What?"

"It only comes once a year, you know" Naruto replied. His voice was growing fainter and trailed off slightly, "Your birthday…I mean"

"Hn. Today's your birthday, dobe?"

Sasuke turned and glanced at Naruto when he got no answer. His eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the blonde leaning against the car window, his breath slightly labored, and his face flushed. The idiot had caught a cold. And it had only been a few minutes.

"Great"

* * *

"Oi, dobe. Wake up. Where're your house keys?"

Naruto blearily opened his eyes. He was faintly confused, and everything seemed kind of hazy.

"What?"

"House. Keys"

"Right pocket….backpack" Naruto replied wearily as he leaned against the side of his house , slowly dozing off as Sasuke struggled with his backpack. Sasuke opened the door and glanced back for Naruto, groaning when he saw the blonde basically lying on the wet sidewalk.

"C'mon dobe. Get inside"

Sasuke watched, annoyed, as Naruto's now hazy blue eyes opened slowly for a brief few seconds, before sliding shut once again. With a groan, Sasuke managed to help Naruto to his feet and guide him inside the house. Once inside, Naruto started moving, as if pre-programmed. He took off his shoes and started inside the house tiredly. Sasuke followed warily, somehow worried that Naruto would collapse and just lay there with his backpack slowly crushing him. When Naruto did stumble, Sasuke intervened, tossed Naruto onto his couch, and dragged his backpack, which he was holding like a safety blanket, away from him.

"Dobe, where are your parents?"

It took a few seconds for Naruto to respond, and when he did, the answer didn't make Sasuke's life any easier.

"Working. Business meeting…out of the country"

Sasuke sighed in aggravation as Naruto dozed off once again. If he left now, with Naruto stumbling over himself and sick, his conscience would bother him until tomorrow, and he'd get no work done. God, the idiot.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, sitting up slowly and looking around, wondering how he got to his house. Last thing he remembered he was talking to Sasuke in his car. With a shrug, Naruto moved to get rid of the blanket that was draped over him (how and when did that get there?) and to sit up, only to be forced back down by a firm pair of hands.

"Wha-"

"Don't get up"

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"You fell asleep in my car in the middle of a conversation. You could barely walk, let alone get into your house. You're not too sick, you just need some rest, so don't get up"

"Wait, what?" Naruto repeated, fully confused as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by Sasuke once again, "Fine, I won't get up, but why are you still here?"

"You sleepwalk" Sasuke stated simply as he shoved a bowl of soup into Naruto's hands, "Shut up and eat"

As Naruto opened his mouth to speak, Sasuke shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth, immediately causing him to give up his efforts of speaking. Naruto huffed, as he grudgingly finished his clichéd chicken noodle soup, while Sasuke sat casually on the couch across from him and finished his homework. Glancing from his empty bowl to Sasuke, Naruto self consciously cleared his throat, catching Sasuke's attention.

"Ah….um…I guess…thanks"

"Tch" Sasuke scoffed as he returned to his homework. Naruto bristled slightly, fully prepared to start yelling, but thought better of it and pulled his blanket back up.

"Hey dobe"

"What?" Naruto asked flatly, pausing in the middle of his pulling motion.

"Happy Birthday"

Naruto faltered, dropping the blanket as he stared at Sasuke. Slowly, a shaky smile appeared on his face as he bent back down to grab the blankets.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied, briefly rubbing his arm over his eyes. Sasuke watched in slight amusement as the blonde turned around so his back was facing him.

"Are you _crying_?"

"NO! Shut up you jerk!"

"Tch. You're such a baby"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Next door, neighbors cringed as an argument suddenly materialized from the normally quiet house. It could be faintly heard, even over the racket of the storm outside. But despite the apparent violence, a sort of understanding was reached. It was a happy birthday indeed.

* * *

Sorry once again for the lag in updating time. Hm...If I get enough motivation (always a problem) I might add a chapter or two onto this. Make it just a short fic....or else, I could leave it as a one shot. I think it makes a pretty good one shot, for me at least. There's always room to improve. Feel free to leave your thoughts, more chapters or one shot, if you review. Hope you enjoyed reading, and hopefully I'll be back soon with a new chapter of Just Wanna Make You Smile!


End file.
